The present invention relates to computer telephony integration (CTI). More particularly, the present invention relates to a cross-process computer telephony integration (CTI) client.
An interactive voice response (IVR) system at a call center includes voice recognition technology that interacts with callers to perform automated gathering of initial information from the callers. Example information gathered may include a caller name, an account number, and other initial information. Calls may be routed to agents at the call centers to respond to the particular issues for which the particular callers are calling.